20 façons de lui dire
by Yayizaki
Summary: Parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un, une liste peut aider à y voir plus clair Slash très très light McDanno


20 façons de lui dire

Danny leva la tête de son dossier en se frottant la nuque. 2 heures. 2 heures qu'il était dessus. Il avait enfin fini de rédiger son rapport. Il se leva en s'étirant, puis sortit de son bureau dans le but d'aller se chercher un café. Il proposa à l'équipe d'en ramener pour tout le monde, et chacun accepta volontiers.

-Hey Danny! Tu as fini ton rapport sur l'affaire Marcos? demanda Steve.

-Oui, il est sur mon bureau. Tu veux que je te l'amène?

-Laisse tomber, je vais me déplacer. Rapporte nous vite les cafés, tout le monde ici en à bien besoin.

Le blond hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

Il revint les bras chargés et posa devant chaque personne une tasse de café, agrémentée de la manière dont chacun l'aimait.

Il posa la dernière tasse sur le bureau de Steve qui leva la tête pour le remercier, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Le lieutenant haussa les sourcils, mais Steve garda le même sourire. Alors Danny fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son bureau afin de faire un peu de rangement avant la fin officielle de la journée.

Sur son bureau, bien en évidence, se trouvait une feuille que Danny était certain d'avoir rangé ailleurs. Enfin, rangé, c'était peut-être pas le mot, mais il savait pertinemment que cette feuille n'était pas là quand il était sorti.

Il sentit qu'il avait chaud tout à coup, et relut la feuille.

5

0

18 façons d'avouer mes sentiments à Steve McGarrett.

Le "18" avait été rayé, et une autre écriture avait inscrit "20" juste en dessous. Cette écriture, il la connaissait. Steve avait lu la liste.

Mais pourquoi 20? Il n'en avait noté que 18, il en était persuadé.

...

1. en lui envoyant une lettre anonyme

_comment je saurai alors que ça vient de toi?_

_...  
><em>

Danny avala sa salive. Non seulement Steve avait lu, mais en plus, il avait commenté.

...

2. faire en sorte que Grace lui en parle

_c'est petit d'utiliser ta fille pour assouvir tes pulsions!_

_...  
><em>

3. après qu'il soit blessé, ce qui peut arriver au moins une fois par jour

_je ne suis pas d'accord, on a passé toute la semaine sans échanger un seul coup de feu_

_...  
><em>

4. lui donner la sérénade

_je crois que j'en mourrai de rire_

_...  
><em>

5. envoyer un télégramme chanté

_là aussi je pourrai en mourir de rire_

_...  
><em>

6. en lui faisant croire que je suis bourré (comme ça au moins, si il n'est pas d'accord, je m'en sors avec les honneurs)

_jolie manœuvre, je dois l'avouer_

_...  
><em>

7. le kidnapper

_et après, tu fais quoi? tu abuses de mon corps?_

_...  
><em>

8. l'inviter au resto et en parler avant le dessert

_cette idée me plait bien... On y va ce soir?_

_...  
><em>

9. avec un bouquet de fleur

_ok, mais n'oublie pas que je suis allergique aux roses_

_...  
><em>

10. chez lui, sur la plage, avec un genou au sol

_comme c'est romantique Danno_

_...  
><em>

11. sur une banderole tractée par un avion

_as-tu seulement idée de combien coute un truc pareil?_

_...  
><em>

12. au milieu d'une fusillade (dans le pire des cas, il n'entendra rien)

_et du coup, je ne serais toujours pas au courant tu sais!_

_...  
><em>

13. en le plaquant sauvagement contre un mur pour l'embrasser

_et au risque que je t'envoie valser contre le mur d'en face... Y as-tu pensé?_

_...  
><em>

14. dans la voiture, au milieu d'une explication

_je dois te faire un aveu, je ne t'écoute pas quand tu râles dans la voiture_

_...  
><em>

15. en acceptant d'aller nager avec lui, au risque de me noyer au bout de 50 mètres

_forcement, si tu me parles pendant que tu nages..._

_...  
><em>

16. en lui faisant remarquer que j'aime le voir torse-nu

_je ne te savais pas voyeur_

_...  
><em>

17. passer la soirée chez lui, dire que je suis trop crevé pour conduire, il me proposera la chambre d'amis... Et je lui fais le coup du somnambule pour finir dans SON lit.

_qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir comme idées bizarres, je te jure!_

_...  
><em>

18. en signant "je t'aime" comme le jour où on est allé voir les pétroglyphes.

_je me pose pleins de questions d'ailleurs depuis ce jour là_

_...  
><em>

_Mais il y aurait une chose encore plus simple, Danny. Enfin. Deux plutôt._

_19. en laissant ce mot bien en vue sur ton bureau alors que je vais y entrer_

_20. en m'en parlant, tout simplement_

_Donc on est d'accord, resto ce soir? Juste toi et moi? Il me semble qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire_

_...  
><em>

Danny leva les yeux de sa feuille, cherchant Steve du regard. Le brun était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de son bureau, les bras croisés, un sourire sur les lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient.

Oh oui. Ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

5

0

**FIN**


End file.
